


Concerning Comfort

by thistinyatiny (givemepizza)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Relationship Discussions, San POV, Worried San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thistinyatiny
Summary: In which San is worried that He and Wooyoung are too domestic and codependent
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 100





	Concerning Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically woosan just talking about the state their relationship with some fluff sprinkled in here and there. I hope you guys will like it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Wooyoung got off the phone, tossed it aside somewhere on the bed, snuggled back into San’s side and resumed watching the movie. It was a work free weekend and Wooyoung and San were spending it indoors while the other members were out and about. It was a rather chilly afternoon, so they were snuggled up together under the covers, watching some rom-com.

“What did Yeosang hyung want?” San asked.

“He wanted to know if I’m interested in going out tonight.”

“To do what?”

Wooyoung shrugged. “Who cares? I said no.”

“why? It could be something fun.”

“I’m having fun here with you.”

“Anything is more fun than this movie.” San gestured at the laptop in front of them.

“Should I call hyung back and tell him you’d like to join him?”

San considered the option and shook his head. “I don’t want to go without you.”

“Well I’m not going, so we are staying home then.”

“Fine.” San said with a grimace.

Frowning, Wooyoung tipped his head back to peer up at his boyfriend. “what’s that tone?”

“What’s what tone?”

Wooyoung blinked, giving San a close look. “You look upset. Did I say something wrong?”

San sighed, pressed pause on the movie and sat up so that he could look more directly at Wooyoung. “Look around us. What do you see?”

Wooyoung did as he was told and then looked back at San. “I don’t… get it.”

“Look again, closer this time.”

“San, we have a stupid movie to finish, so please help us both by getting to the point.” Wooyoung whined.

“We are two young and energetic people who are lying in bed with empty pizza boxes, video game consoles and empty soda cans around us.” 

“Alright calm down, mum. Fine, I’ll clean up.” Wooyoung rolled his eyes and started getting up, but San stopped him.

“That’s not what I mean.”

“Okay. What do you mean then?” Wooyoung nestles back into San’s side as San’s arms wrapped around him.

“I just think that we could be doing something better than this.” San gestured at their general surrounding. “We so seldom get a chance to have fun and go on nice dates, yet when we have that time, we just stay home. There is a whole lot out there we could be doing.”

“That’s just your romantic heart talking again. Just ignore it. There is nothing wrong with what we have going on right now.”

“Do you think it’s healthy for us to be this comfortable with each other? I feel like we’ve become a 6 year old married couple.”

Wooyoung grinned and wrapped San in a huge bear hug, resting his chin on San’s shoulder. “I like things the way they are between us.” He muttered

“Maybe I’m afraid we’ll get bored with each other eventually because we spend too much time together.”

Wooyoung blinked, thinking for a moment about what San said. “how long has this been bothering you?”

“I’ve agonised about this for a while I guess. I feel like we’ve gotten to appoint in our relationship where we are just too….comfortable.” San’s fingers absently toyed with the hem of Wooyoung’s t-shirt

“Would you like us to be uncomfortable then?” Wooyoung didn’t hide how confused he still was by what San was on about.

San shrugged, “perhaps we should be out there doing adventurous stuff instead of lying in bed, eating, playing games and savagely criticizing clichés in rom-coms. More importantly we should be accepting offers to hang out with people even if only one of us gets invited.”

“You aren’t just by boyfriend, San. You are my best friend as well. Hanging out without you is not fun for me.”

“I can’t exactly imagine it being fun for me either.” San admitted, wrinkling his nose at the idea.

“Then stop worrying about us. We are okay.”

“Are we really?”

“Yes.”

“Even 5 years from now.”

A smile slowly spread across Wooyoung’s face. “You are thinking about our future? How sweet.” He leaned up and kissed San’s cheek. “Really, I like the way we are.”

San’s eyes narrowed disbelievingly

“I do.” Wooyoung repeated more emphatically. “So what if we are not out there being spontaneous and reckless in our free time? The truth is that the further we go with our music careers; more stress and more responsibility will fall upon us. I like it when we can just relax and wind down like this.”

“Aren’t you bored?”

Wooyoung chuckled, looking very amused, “Are you?”

San vehemently shook his head.

“Then let’s just be ourselves and comfortably love each other. We are team woosan, and woosan must always stick together.”

Warmth settled in San’s chest and he smiled, completely assuaged, “You are right. I’m being silly. If this feels right then it’s probably right. We’ll do adventure when the mood strikes. I’m happiest being with you and doing the things we like together. there should be nothing wrong with that.”

“Exactly.” Wooyoung leaned up and kissed San softly on the lips. San kissed back just as softly and lovingly. “Are we good now?” Wooyoung asked when they pulled apart.”

“yeah.”

“Good. Now let’s finish this awful movie. The best part is coming up.”

San hummed contentedly and kissed Wooyoung’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I can't express enough how much your support means to me. Feel free to comment whether you enjoyed the story or not. Your kudos are truly appreciated too<3


End file.
